Episode 47 (30 July 1985)
Synopsis Michelle complains to Sharon about how Arthur and Lou treats her, saying that even Ali treats her better than they do. At The Vic, Naima brags about Saeed and how well he spoke on behalf of the residents at the latest council meeting. Mary worries about Sue hearing Annie when she begins crying in the flat. Sue sits in front of the TV, faceless. Den and Michelle have a heart-to-heart in The Vic after closing hours about Arthur, with Den giving Michelle advice on how to resolve the situation she has found herself in. Michelle is thankful to Den, and Den kisses her on the cheek, as he wishes her a happy birthday. Michelle leaves and Den phones his mistress. The next morning, Andy and Debbie try to break into their house - they have locked themselves out. Kelvin and Ian make fun of Andy before Kelvin goes to fetch his father's ladder so that Andy can get in through his bedroom window. Debbie visits the café and tells Sue she desperately needs to sort it out before a health inspector gets called, before asking Angie if she can borrow some of her clothes for work as she is running late; Angie agrees and helps her choose an outfit. Naima receives a letter in the post from someone anonymous accusing Saeed of visiting a brothel. Pauline and Arthur sing Michelle happy birthday and give her a new top and necklace. Michelle is grateful but wishes Mark could be there. Naima confides in Pauline about her discovery, worried that Saeed is sleeping with other women. Lou is sought out by Ali who begs her to see Sue and get her to see sense about the state of the café. Before Lou goes, she tells Michelle that she will give her the deposit money for her motorbike. Lou then visits Sue and helps her start to see sense. Tony rises to Ian and Kelvin's challenge of designing knitting patterns. Dot boasts about Nick. Lofty and Arthur discuss benefits of owning land, and Arthur has an idea of getting an allotment. Pauline starts having pains and writes a note for her family saying she has gone to the hospital. She tracks a taxi down and heads off to the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth (Uncredited) *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'People don't sign poison pen letters - they just write them, send them, and disappear under the nearest stone...' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes